


(darling) i am a burning man

by raleighsbecket



Series: you got me down on my knees [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BAMF Uma (Disney), Consensual Sex, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, the ben/harry is minor but i.... couldn't help myself, whoops!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighsbecket/pseuds/raleighsbecket
Summary: "Anyone on Auradon would be lucky to have you as their queen."Uma raised an eyebrow. "Don't try to woo me.""I'm not." Ben promised. "You are beautiful.""Are you trying to trick me?" she asked.Ben shook his head. "I would never."(or, the ship scene from d2 but i made it so much better.)





	(darling) i am a burning man

**Author's Note:**

> if any characterisation feels off it's because i have only seen descendants 2 which i just watched like twenty minutes before i wrote this, so go easy on me. i just couldn't help but see the Potential of the ship scene between uma and ben and like ???? china anne mcclain is so pretty????? can you blame me????

_"I have to take myself out of the picture because it's what's best for you, and it's what's best for Auradon."_

Mal's words were like a heart beating in his head, reverberating around and around, to the point where it was almost enough to drown him completely. Mind you, the constant repetition of the exact opposite of a declaration of true love wasn't nearly as annoying the seagulls, squawking away around the docks, flapping past every so often. Sometimes, they had fish in their beaks, sometimes they didn't. He'd decided to pass the time by keeping a tally of just how many did. So far, he was at twenty five. 

He wasn't sure what was going on off of the ship and on the island. He didn't really think they would get the wand and he was absolutely okay with that. It _was_ a King's job to put his kingdom first in everything that happened, and this was no exception. It was what he'd been preparing for his entire life, one of those unspoken burdens that had lain upon his shoulders since the day of his birth. The thing was, he just didn't expect it to be on the pirate ship of a captain and crew who were nothing but hurt kids, his own age, who deserved better and _should_ have gotten better. He liked to pride himself on the fact that he did his best to better the lives of the people on the Isle of the Lost but he was just kidding himself, wasn't he?

The wooden boards of the deck creaked under the many pirates that lurched past, doing their duties and otherwise going about their day despite their obvious captive. He supposed it shouldn't have been such a big deal - he, personally, didn't think he was a big deal - seeing as the people all around him lived their lives on the bringing down of people like him - and no, he wasn't so oblivious that he didn't notice the differentiating that was going on, that was _still_ going on. The mind was a wicked thing, after all. He tried not to stare too much, tried not to let them know his attention was on them, but he couldn't help it, hadn't been able to help it ever since he'd stepped foot on the island. Mal's difficulties were beginning to make more and more sense to him now and while he could never claim to truly understand what she was dealing with, he could see just why she felt as she did, as she had proclaimed. It was was clear why she had quit on them.

A _thump_ brought him out of his thoughts, his eyes looking up from the deck to see who was being that boisterous and Ben wouldn't have called himself _annoyed_ by people but upon seeing the way Harry sauntered over to him, he did have to fight the urge to show any signs of annoyance - an eyeroll, a groan of displeasure, you name it. 

Harry strode over to him, his smile holding the same wicked gleam as his (faux) hook did in the morning sunlight, and he rested an arm on the mast Ben was currently tied to. There was no use in trying to escape the pirate but Ben tried to edge away out of habit anyway, feel the hard wood press on his upper back, dig into his hands. He was pretty sure it'd have been easy enough to tear himself apart in a bid to escape. At least, not if the people around him didn't get to it first.

The hook was raised, gliding over the skin of his jaw delicately, and one would be tricked into thinking that Harry _wasn't_ trying to hurt him, but the pure adrenaline Ben could feel radiating off of him suggested that he was merely biding his time. There was something electric about him, with how eager he was to do some damage and Ben just _had_ to wonder what it would be like to experience that, to be thrilled by that. He licked his lips, though he hoped it looked like it was out of fear than anything else to Harry, and slid his gaze over to the other. It was a sharp and unfaltering look, one he had inherited from his dad, but it did nothing for the pirate, who let out a soft chuckle and leaned in.

He was close now, their faces inches apart, so close that when Harry spoke, Ben felt his hot breath on his cheek.

"How does it feel being King now, huh?" Harry spoke, his voice pitched by the accent but still somehow both tormenting and illicit.

Ben didn't answer him; he didn't want to give the pirate the dignity of it but he kept his gaze on Harry's, hoping that he looked formidable enough to send him away but it did the exact opposite. Harry let out a laugh, jovial, and it told Ben that he was enjoying this. His hand, the one free from the hook, slipped around Ben's head, his fingers dancing across the skin of his neck, slipping under the collar of the leather jacket he wore, and it sent a tingle down Ben's spine. But his gaze never faltered, almost as though he were daring Harry to try something.

And then Harry pulled back, disappeared out of Ben's field of vision, and being tied to the mast - rope wound tightly around him, binding his ankles together, his wrists were tied tightly behind his back, pressed between his own lower back and the mast, and a few loops of rope were tied around his chest, keeping him secured to the mast. He wasn't going anywhere and he certainly couldn't see anything behind him, he could only judge by the noises he heard, the clanging, the footsteps, the gruff voices, that something was going on there. He could only hear the skip of Harry's footsteps as he rounded the mast once more, coming up on his other side.

Once more, he leaned in, almost curling his body around Ben's and he had to wonder what Harry's plan was, what it was he was getting out of this, but just as he raised his hand, he was stopped.

A hand on his arm, and then a voice; 

"Give it a rest, Harry," Uma sighed as she came into view. "Give it a rest!"

She sounded and, almost, looked exasperated as she pushed Harry away from him. She walked a few feet forward and sat down on the raised platform directly in front of Ben. She sat with her legs apart, her elbows resting on either of her thighs, and just when Ben thought that this was dragging on her, like she was being weighed down by it, she flashed a wicked smile at him.

"We don't want to damage the _goods_," she finished. 

Ben's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he tried to decipher what she meant by that, other than the obvious. Of course, he was being relegated to an object in a deal, but there was something about her tone, the way her intonation changed, the small lift of her eyebrows. Was it a play on words? A joke about how he was seen as a _good_ guy? No. That couldn't be it.

In a rough voice, Harry spoke up. "Uma," he growled. "You _said_ that I could _hook_ him."

And yeah, okay, Ben did kind of want to smile at that. It wasn't a funny joke per say, but he did admire the way the kids of the Isle of the Lost worked things like that into their speech. It was, almost, a little unfair. All he could do was talking about ruling. And maybe beasts.

"Harry," Uma rolled her eyes but she spoke with a warm tone; they must have been good friends. "I said _at noon_."

Ben turned to look at Harry, to catch the disappoint flicker on his face, and when their gazes met once more, he let his mouth twitch into a small smile. Harry's top lip curled up slightly and he pushed away from the taffrail to, once more, come over to him. He did his usual trick; lean in close, let Ben see the shine in his eyes up close, how the black was smeared around his eyes in a way that could have been described as _attractive_. From his hand, he dropped down a pocket watch. It was attached to a chain that was secured around a few of his fingers, and while it was rusty, it still ticked.

"Twenty. More. Minutes." Harry toyed with him, his smirk dangerous.

Tilting his head slightly, Ben read the face of the pocket watch. Eleven thirty. He leaned back, resting on the mast slightly. "That says eleven thirty."

Harry's eyes twitched, narrowing at Ben as his smirk fell off his face. He gathered the pocket watch back into his hand and for a brief moment, Ben thought he was done for just because he wanted to tell a pirate the correct time. But in front of him, Uma hummed softly, catching both of their attentions.

"You better hope she comes for you." she said, speaking directly to him. The way her eyes never pulled from his was equal parts frightening and... and... "You better hope your _girlfriend_ comes through."

A _mm hmm_ came from beside him as Harry drifted over to where Uma sat and Ben pulled his gaze away from her. His eyes briefly met the deck and he knew that _right now_ wasn't the time to discuss matters like his relationship status but there wouldn't exactly be time when he got back to Auradon either. _If_ he got back, that was. He might as well take the bait now, lay down what was going on in his head and heart, even if the people in front of him didn't care. Ears were ears, after all.

"She's not my girlfriend." he said, looking back at Uma and Harry. "Not anymore."

There was a distinct change in Uma then. Her mouth quirked into a barely there smile, her eyes darkened with _something_, like an idea was forming in her head, and she leaned forward, her elbows now resting on her knees. It was like watching fog roll in from the hills as whatever plan she had, uncurled in her mind, as she accepted it in her head. He couldn't hold her gaze for much longer and it switched to Harry, who was letting out the most delighted chuckle Ben had ever heard. He was laughing at Ben, which he accepted. He'd probably laugh at himself too.

"Harry?" Uma asked, her voice careful not to let anything slip out. "Leave us alone."

Harry glanced to her and then moved, following his captain's orders. He drifted over to Ben, his lips curled up into a smirk as he drew past. "Nineteen minutes."

"_Go_." Uma spoke more sternly now and just like Harry's touch had, it sent a chill down Ben's spine.

His hand dragged across Ben's chest and he winked at the other boy before he left, pulling away from Ben's vision. That was fine, because Ben looked back at Uma and, weirdly enough, he felt as though he could be more open with her. He'd come to sympathise with the kids who'd grown up here, thrown into a world they didn't deserve because of his parents. This wasn't a guiltless thing for him, and although it felt like his duty to fix it somehow, he was trying his best to fix things purely for others, and not his own benefit. 

As Uma stared him down, he spoke.

"I get it." he said, nodding. "You don't deserve this."

Uma leaned back, resting her hands on the upper deck. "This?" And then, she let out a bitter laugh. "This island is a prison, thanks to your family. So, don't pretend to look out for me. Because no one's looking out for me. It's _just_ me."

And _okay_, he didn't expect that ache that filled his chest, the kind that made every breath he took in feel like he was inhaling shards of glass. He'd spent his entire life being told that this had been good for them, that the villains had been kept here, but it seemed the line between good and bad wasn't as clear cut as his parents thought it to be. He had thought that bringing Mal, Evie, and the boys here would have proven that, proven _something_. 

His gaze softened when he looked at Uma and she caught that, she began to shake her head in response. She would say that she didn't want his pity, but he wasn't giving her pity. He was merely showing her that he was listening to how she felt, listening to what she was taking, that he was _feeling_ her pain.

"I don't need your pity." Uma spat at him.

"This isn't your mom's plan?" he asked. "You're wearing her necklace."

Uma touched the shell that hung from around her neck, and shook her head. "This doesn't have anything to do with her. She only cares when she needs someone to do the night shift."

"_Ouch_." Ben said.

Uma scoffed. "I can make my own plans."

"I can see that." Ben nodded. "You're very resourceful." 

Uma fixed him with a look that suggested she didn't believe he was being genuine, that she wasn't playing whatever game he also wasn't playing. Her mouth did twitch ever so slightly and Ben looked at her, shrugged to the best of his ability.

"I don't see _you_ tied up." 

She laughed; a sort of scoffed laugh, and then she stood. She drew closer and closer to him, until they were inches apart and he had to come to the realisation that due to his position, certain parts of him were pointed more towards her than they would normally be.

"Let's talk about your girlfriend," she said and then smirked. "Oh, sorry. Your _ex_ girlfriend." 

"I'd rather talk about you." 

And that was the truth, and not just because talking about Mal hurt. There was something in Uma, something deeply hurt yet angry. He could relate to aspects of that.

"Funny. And a gentleman." Uma said. "I'd hate to feed you to the fishes."

"Then don't." Ben said. "Let me go and we can head back to Auradon. Together."

Uma rolled her eyes. "I don't want your invite now. I don't want a _pity_ invite."

"It's not -" Ben began.

"When you took them from here, allowed them to walk into Auradon while you left the rest of us to fend for ourselves," Uma shook her head. "It was the angriest I've ever been."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone." Ben reassured her. "I just thought -"

Uma came to rest her hand on the space next to his head, leaning in close to him. It was so different to be this close to another, her body close to his. He'd never quite felt that urge to itch the scratch that came with attraction. Like, sure, he was attracted to Mal but they were going slow. Really slow. And after everything that had gone down over the past twenty four hours, it seemed unlikely that anything would ever come from it. The people back on Auradon spoke so much of _the one_ and how everyone would find theirs and it'd all make sense, so why did Ben feel like _this_ for someone who wasn't his _the one_?

"I know you think I'll go to Auradon and become part of your solution, but _nah_." Uma shook her head. "I don't need a pretty boy like you to help me, I can get there all on my own."

She was closer to him now, so close that he could see the sparkle in her deep brown eyes. They were beautiful, and with the sea so close to them, he couldn't help but have the general feeling of petrichor within him. Her eyes were the colour of the earth after rain. Against his better judgement, he spoke then.

"Anyone on Auradon would be lucky to have you as their queen."

Uma raised an eyebrow. "Don't try to woo me."

"I'm not." Ben promised. "You _are_ beautiful."

Her shoulders rolled and from the conflict of emotions on her face, Ben could tell that she was fighting off the innate response of blushing when you got a compliment. She didn't want him to think his words had an effect on her, but he wasn't trying to get under her skin or toy with her. His words were genuine.

"Are you trying to trick me?" she asked.

Ben shook his head. "I would never."

She scoffed. "If you think you're getting something back -"

Ben's eyebrows raised slightly, partly in shock at her response but partly in challenge. He wondered where she would go, how she would respond to him. He had learned that people could be very different based on what emotion they allowed to control their heart.

"Oh, you're testing me, pretty boy." Uma said.

Ben smiled. "That counts."

"I'll tell you when it counts." Uma instructed him. "And that doesn't."

"Agree to disagree?"

"No." Uma shook her head. "I won't let you win this."

"You need to let me win something." Ben said. "I'm not, exactly, in the position to win on my wits alone."

"Hm, I don't know," Uma trailed a finger from the middle of his chest down his stomach, until the tip of it caught onto his belt. "I like you like this."

"Do you?" he asked.

"Mhm." She nodded. "All tied up like a pretty little present, just for me."

"Y'know," Ben cleared his throat. "People like to _untie_ their presents."

Uma laughed. "Oh, pretty boy, you don't know what I like."

Ben tried not to let his shaky breath be heard but it was too late. He saw the twitch in her eyes, the way her mouth worked itself up into a smile. She slowly dawned on him, her hand flat against his chest and she rose slightly on her tip toes to lean in to his ear; she didn't want anyone else to hear her next words.

"Have you ever been fucked, prince?" she whispered.

The words made Ben's cheeks hot and it made him stutter over whatever he was trying to say. Against him, Uma laughed softly and nipped at his ear lobe. She wasn't pulling away and that was when Ben realised that she wasn't going to until he answered her. She was toying with him but in an entirely different way now.

"N-No." he answered.

"Mmm," She purred in his ear and finally pulled away. "Ever?"

"Is that _important_?" he blurted out.

She laughed. "There's my answer."

Ben made a soft sound. It was supposed to be a scoff but didn't quite make it. 

"It is important." Uma continued. "It means I know what I'm getting myself into when I ask."

"Ask what?" Ben asked.

Uma's fingers danced across the leather of his belt and then they slipped under his t-shirt, running across his toned stomach. "Would you _like_ to?"

Ben sucked in a breath. "_What_?"

"It's a yes or no question, Ben." Uma said. "Would you like to? Yes or no?"

"I have a choice." he said.

Uma nodded. "If you say no, we bore each other with more _witty banter_. If you say yes then, well, I can tell you or show you."

Ben licked his lips and then nodded. "Yes."

Uma smirked. "Harry!"

He wondered briefly why she was calling him over and he watched as she spun on the spot, turning in the right direction that her first mate appeared in. He looked between them and then back to Uma. When he did, Ben got his answer.

"Untie our friend here." she said. "Bring him to my quarters."

Harry looked between them and the slight curve of his mouth told Ben he knew what was going on. Ben couldn't even find it within himself to feel embarrassed. All he felt was eagerness, and he bristled where he stood (leaned?) as Harry came over to him. With his sword, he cut through the rope binding his ankles and then rose up to get the rope tying him to the mast. When that dropped to the deck, Uma glanced from it and to the two boys.

"Keep his hands bound." she instructed. "I'd hate for the goods to _escape_."

_No chance of that_, Ben thought but didn't say.

"Move." Harry snapped at him. 

Uma took point, leading them through the gaggle of pirates going about their work. Ben had to wonder if they knew what was happening or if they were simply writing this off as their captain being prepared to deal with her nemesis. Whatever they thought, Ben was given a sort of impromptu tour of the ship as he was dragged to the door that lead to a small set of ladder like steps. Moving down them, they were in a hallway that held three doors. One of the right and one of the left, both of which Ben had no idea what lay behind them, but he guessed they might have been bedrooms of some sorts. Kind of like a dorm room but on a ship. At the very end of the hall, there was the third door and Ben guessed that that lead to Uma's quarters. For whatever reason, he found himself eager to see what it looked like.

She unlocked the door with a key that she kept in her back pocket, and made her way inside. Ben allowed himself to be pulled in by Harry and watched as Uma removed the belt from across her torso, setting it down on a desk that was in the middle of the room. Behind it lay a bay window that looked out onto the sea and, partly, the dock. Lucky for them, there wasn't that many people who could see in and if they did well... that bridge could be crossed if it ever came. 

"On the bed." Uma said.

Ben wasn't sure if she was talking to him or Harry but the latter shoved him onto it anyway and then sauntered over to her.

"What are ya plannin'?" he asked her.

Uma turned around and gently patted his cheek. "Don't get jealous, Harry."

He frowned and then jerked a thumb in Ben's direction. "Will I get a turn?"

Uma chuckled. "If he says you can have one."

Harry turned to look at Ben and when Ben thought he'd get some sort of sneer, he instead got a wink. Following that, Harry walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Ben adjusted himself on the bed, his feet firm on the floor, but it didn't matter, because a few moments later Uma was on him. 

Her mouth crashed against his in a kiss he couldn't return until his mind regained control of his body. Once it had, he kissed her back, pushing up closer to her as her hands slipped under his jacket. It didn't quite dawn on him that he was kissing the girl who'd kidnapped him, who was, essentially, ransoming him off for the most powerful wand in all of Auradon. All he could care about was how her mouth felt against his, the way her knee pressed between his legs. 

"Uma," he breathed out, breaking the kiss. "Uma..."

Her hands reached up to his hat, tugging it off. As she did, she pressed kisses along his jaw, moving down his neck as she slipped from between his legs and onto the floor.

"You _can_ tell me to stop whenever you like," she told him. "And I will. You just tell me what you want, prince."

Ben licked his lips. He wasn't going to say anything, not even to correct her that his actual title was _King_. He didn't care, because her hands were running over his thighs, then her fingers were working on the buckle of his belt. She got it loose and then she was slipping her fingers into the waistband of his pants. On the softest look he'd ever seen her share with someone, she looked up at him, eyes dark, and he nodded in response to the question she wasn't sounding out. A moment later, she pulled his pants down his legs.

"Mmmm," she hummed, her fingers now scraping across the bare skin of his thighs until they were dancing across his boxers. And then her hand rested on him through the material. She smiled up at him as she put more pressure on to it and he squirmed underneath her. It got him a small laugh and she changed tactics, softly rubbing him through the fabric. "Feels good, huh?"

He nodded, curtly. "Not - Not enough."

Her head tilted to the side and she pulled her hand away to remove her hat. It dropped to the floor as she rose, kind of like a serpent and pressed her hands onto his shoulders. Ben didn't quite know what she was going to do next, so when she pushed him down onto the bed, so that his back was flush with the mattress, it knocked the wind out of him. Uma hooked a leg on either side of him, her knees squeezing against his thighs. She leaned down, her mouth close to his.

"I'll _tell_ you when it's enough," she said. "and what I'm _not_ getting enough of right now, is _you_."

Reaching behind her, she snapped a dagger off of her belt. Twirling it around in her hand, Ben found that he wasn't scared that she'd hurt him and instead watched, with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, as she pulled the blade down, across his clothing. She dropped the dagger when she was done, and it rolled somewhere under the bed, and then her hands went to the tear she had made and she finished the job. She ripped open his t-shirt, exposing his chest, his torso, to her and she bit her lip in delight. It was weird but she looked at him the same way she had before, but this time it was different. While she saw him as something to use to fulfil her desires in both regards, the first time it had been for a grander scheme. This? This was pure attraction and he _liked_ being wanted like this. 

She was a girl her saw him as _nothing_. He wasn't the King to her, but just another guy and he liked that. He liked being treated like any normal kid his age and Uma didn't care for his title, which meant she had no reservations when it came to this. Which was good, because neither did he.

"Oh, pretty boy," she breathed out and then leaned down. She pressed kisses along his chest and down across his stomach until she reached his boxers once more. "Can I see all of you?"

Ben nodded, sharply, eagerly. Uma smiled at that and tucked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers before she pulled them down. The air hit his cock a moment later and he gasped softly. Her touch was gentle as she dragged her fingers down across him and then, finally, touched him once more. She took him in her hand and gave a few slow strokes to get him all the way there. Ben moaned, softly, pushing his head back as he closed his eyes. Uma hummed softly as she helped him to completely harden and then she dropped her grip. When she did, Ben looked up at her.

She was on her knees now, her hands on either side of her vest. She tugged it off, letting it drop to the floor as she brushed her braids over one shoulder. Next was her own shirt and Ben watched with eagerness as she tugged it off, her hands reaching behind her to unclasp her bra next. The straps dragged down her arms and then it landed on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Her breasts were right there now, free and exposed and perky and they took his breath away. He gulped in and she saw this. While she smirked, Ben saw the colour rise on her cheeks. She liked being liked too.

"Can I -" he choked out. "Can I see more?"

"Would you like to?" She asked, pouting a little. The whole shtick was faux but he didn't care. "You want to see more?"

He nodded. "Please?"

"Good boy," she murmured and undid the belt on her pants. Ben watched her every move as she undid them, slid them down her legs and then, after an awkward little shuffle that he found adorable, she tossed them onto the ground with everything else. Her body was beautiful to look at, full and curved and he spotted some growth marks on her thighs and breasts. They were attractive. "You really want me, huh?"

It was supposed to be teasing, Ben knew that, but there was a hint of vulnerability in it. She genuinely wanted to know if he wanted her and he _did_.

"I do, Uma," he told her, breathlessly. "I do."

Uma leaned down then, to capture his words in her mouth with a kiss. They continued to kiss, pushing deeper and deeper into each other, and it was only briefly interrupted when Ben felt Uma grasp his cock. She gave him a few strokes that caused him to moan against her lips and she swallowed them up with a kiss; but it was all just a ruse. As soon as they were kissing again, she was using her grasp on him to guide him, to line herself up properly, and then she was sinking down onto him, taking all of him into her in a slow but sure manner. 

Ben groaned in awe against her, his back arching up slightly, and Uma chuckled against his mouth.

"Easy," she purred. "This is just the start."

With her hands on his chest, she pushed him down against the mattress and slowly began to move her ups. She drew them up and then, at a painfully slow pace, drew herself back down until her ass met his thighs. Her mouth was parted slightly as she did this, small gasps coming out of her and while Ben needed more, he didn't urge her for that. He understood that she was getting herself adjusted to him being inside of her and while it ached deep in his stomach to not have _more, more, more_, he allowed Uma to take her time. She rode him slowly, building up a comfortable and steady pace for herself, and then she smiled down at him, watching at the way his eyes fluttered shut, long eyelashes resting against his cheeks. She brought her hand up and caressed a cheek softly.

"Do you want more?" she asked him. "Would you like more?"

"Yes," he nodded. "P-Please."

Uma tilted her head to the side. "Then look at me."

Ben did so, flicking his eyes open to look up at the beauty on top of him. Uma smiled, softly and dragged her hands behind him. She slipped them around her waist and helped him sit up, so that they were now face to face again. She looked him deep in the eyes and Ben felt like, for a brief moment, that she was seeing everything within him, and then she wound her arms around his neck and moved.

It was surprisingly, how she quickly adjusted her thrust pace, but she did so, sliding up and down on his cock much more adeptly now that she had grown accustom to it inside of her. Her fingertips dug into his back as moans left her and Ben was in no better state. Breathy moans dropped from his mouth, filling the room, and there was almost a vibration like quality to the pleasure that was being derived from the way she rode him. He couldn't help the way he came undone, falling apart as the feel of her around him - tight and wet - and how it felt to have her please him in such a manner. Some hours earlier, he had been regretting his decision to come to the island, and now he couldn't help but feel like it was the best choice he had ever made.

"Ohhh," Uma breathed out. "Oh, you're so good, so good."

Ben wished in that moment that he had use of his hands so that he could touch her elsewhere, so he could rake his hands over her body, cup her breasts and feel how her skin felt under his hand. He wanted to see if the scent of the ocean that she carried with her would rub off on him too.

"You l-like this, don't you, prince?" she asked, though her words were just pants now.

"I - I -" Ben tried to get out. "Ah, _ah, ah_,"

Uma began to speed up now, moving a hand up to tangle into his hair. "What's th-that?"

"I do," Ben gasped out. "Oh, fuck, I do."

Uma hummed softly but it was replaced by her moans. They were in a state of ecstasy, both of them pulling pleasure from somewhere that they didn't know it resided. 

"Good," she said. "Good boy, hmm, good - good boy."

Ben dropped his head down, resting on her shoulder, and he could smell the ocean on her; "S-so good."

"I know it is," Uma answered, her fingers now brushing against his hair. "Oh god, I _know_ it is."

Ben lifted his head and looked up at her, Uma understood the look in his eyes without a moment's hesitation and leaned down to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, quite different from the others, but it was a good kiss nonetheless. It helped to ease the ache from the tight band that had coiled in his lower abdomen, the pulse that shook his entire body, the one that she kept bringing closer and closer to reality with each time she thrust onto him. Ben moaned into her mouth and Uma accepted it, giving him one of her own in return. A deal. Just like her mom.

"Uma," Ben breathed out. "Uma, can I - I _need_ -"

Uma hummed from a moment, still thrusting down onto him. "Whatever you need, yes, _yes_."

Ben could've sagged against her in relief but he decided to hold on for a few more moments, to relish in the way she thrust down onto him just a few more times. He was savouring it as though it'd be the last time he would ever get to experience this and for all he knew, it might as well have been. But he _didn't_ want it to be, he knew that, even before it ended, he wanted to come back for more and he wasn't sure what that meant for the future. 

He tasted her lips once more, a kind of parting kiss, before he let out a loud whine. His forehead met her shoulder as he jerked up, his hips crashing against her ass as he came, hard and fast, spilling into her. Uma moaned at the feel of it, throwing her head back and she dropped her arms from around him. This allowed Ben to crash back against the bed (and his arms, _ouch_) but it wasn't quite down. While he was still feeling the effects of the sex, trembling out the last of his orgasm, Uma kept riding him. The tingle of over stimulation began to form in his abdomen, and he moaned softly, his eyes squeezing shut. But he didn't stop her, he wanted to feel and hear her come too. 

It took a few more moments, as she bounced on him, thrusting up and down_ up and down_ a couple more times, before she jerked to a stop and cried out. Her head dropped back between her shoulders as she came, her hips twitching, and Ben drew in a deep breath, taking in every aspect of it. From the way she felt coming on him, to how she sounded, to what little he could see of the look on her face. Possibly his only regret about the whole thing was that he _couldn't_ see more of her face.

And then it was over, and they were both just panting in the otherwise quiet room. It took them both a few seconds to collect themselves but even then, it wasn't by much. Uma lazily pulled herself off of Ben and dropped down onto the bed next to him, tucking an arm under her head. She stared up at the ceiling and Ben listened to the calming of her breathing to help calm his own. He wasn't sure how much time passed before he felt ready to speak and when he did, it wasn't much.

"_Wow_."

Uma let out a small laugh. "_Right_?"

"That was -" He paused to adjust his position, so that he wasn't laying on his hands so uncomfortably. Was that tingling from the sex or because they were going numb? "That was good."

"I know it was, prince." Uma told him, softly.

Ben turned his head to look at her. "I'm a King, actually."

Uma pursed her lips and then moved to lay her head on his shoulder, to trace a finger over his chest. "I don't care."

Ben laughed softly, turning his gaze back up to the ceiling. "Yeah, neither do I."

Uma laughed with him and then faded into silence. All they could hear for some time was the sounds of pirates above them, the seagulls that blew past, the people on the docks. Any time now, the others would show up and they would need to face the music. Ben didn't think it was very kingly of him to admit that he _didn't_ want that to happen, that it looked very appealing to stay on the ship and never return to Auradon. He could stay here with Uma for as long as he wanted to. Hell, he'd even give Harry his turn if he still wanted it. 

He wasn't allowed to say that, however. But there was _someone_ who could.

"Hmmm," Uma breathed out. "I don't think I'll give you to Mal."

"Yeah?" he asked, softly.

She nodded and, surprisingly to him, she snuggled up next to him. "I think I'll keep you."

Ben smiled, softly. "I wouldn't mind that."

Uma took paused for a moment and then rose up, just enough to look him in the eye. "Really?"

Ben shrugged. "You'll have to untie me, though."

Uma made an expression that told him she was thinking about it, though it was faux, and then she looked back at him. "No, I don't think I will."

She laughed then and Ben laughed with her.

**Author's Note:**

> that ending? cheesy as fuck? Yes. because i can't write smut without getting feelings in there somehow. whatever. if you know the meme i referenced, add this to your comment: 🕷️.


End file.
